La mujer en la pintura
by Project Miku
Summary: Un pleito con mama me mando al hospital casi muerto... Las Zeros desaparecieron por culpa de Nagisa-sensei... "Saubi... Saubi voltea a verme... Dime... te gustan las chicas?" Una historia picosita! (Honestamente no se si continuarle o dejarlo como "single chap"... Consejos son bien recibidos, Gracias.)


Recuerdo muy claro como empezó, fue en un fin de semana helado durante las vacaciones de invierno de la escuela secundaria. Hubo una ocasión que mama se volvió loca gritando que le devolviera a SU Ritsuka y casi me deja medio muerto; Saubi me rescato esa vez interfiriendo con las acciones de mama las cuales la dejaron estupefacta. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Saubi me llevo al hospital en el cual quede en terapia intensiva por unos días. No quise volver a pasar por lo mismo así que decidimos que me quedaría con Saubi y las Zeros por un tiempo hasta que mama se relajara un poco.

Al igual que Saubi, las Zeros se quedaron a mi lado durante mi estancia en el hospital, lo cual agradezco mucho de parte de ellos; pero después de que por fin pude pararme por mi cuenta de la cama del hospital, las Zeros desaparecieron diciendo que Nagisa-sensei las estaba llamando y nunca volvieron dejándonos a Saubi y a mi solos sin alguna idea de que paso con ellos.

Poco después de que las Zeros desaparecieron, me dejaron salir del hospital con montones de medicamentos y me hicieron prometer que no me esforzaría mucho físicamente o mis heridas se abrirían de nuevo y tendría que regresar a ese infernal y aburrido hospital. Fue durante esa aburrida temporada cuando todo comenzo a ponerse de cabeza.

_"Ritsuka! Estas despierto? Venga ya son las 11am! Levántate!" _Saubi me gritaba en la mañana como de costumbre.

_"Mhhng, tengo sueño Saubi... déjame dormir otro poco..." _Saubi se sentó enseguida de donde dormía y se inclino para estar mas cerca de mi rostro.

_"Ritsuka... Voy a hacer cosas inapropiadas si no te levantas... comenzare con tus orejas... Ah..."_ Abrió su boca y sopó un aliento caliente, haciendo que corriera un frió escalofrió por mi espalda.

_"ESTA BIEN! ESTA BIEN! YA ME LEVANTE!"_ Le grite a Saubi mientras brincaba de la cama intentando alejarme de el.

_"Jaja, siempre caes con el mismo truco... Para ser honesto, pensé que fallaría esta vez... Venga Ritsuka, el desayuno esta listo."_

_"Vale... *bostezo*"_

Siempre era la misma rutina cuando dormía de mas. Saubi se sentaba enseguida de mi y me decía estupideces al oído haciendo que despierte de golpe. Últimamente, el querer atacar mis orejas había sido su favorito.

_"Oi, Ritsuka... Cuando empiezan las clases? Planeas volver?"_

_"No... no quiero volver..."_

_"Hm, y por que no?"_

_"Me trae recuerdos de mi madre..."_

_"Oh..." _Ahí se quedo la conversación después de eso.

Fuimos al parque después de eso, la gente nos volteaba a ver puesto que hacia poco nos habíamos empezado a tomar de las manos y a besarnos en publico; a decir verdad, aun me daba vergüenza que nos vieran, pero había momentos en los que Saubi metía su lengua en mi boca y hacia que mi mente se fuera en blanco. Pasábamos todo el día fuera, solo para mantener mi mente fuera de lo que había pasado con mama y para hacer un poco mas de ejercicio.

Esa misma noche regresamos tarde, y note algo diferente en Saubi que hizo que mi corazón latiera fuerte. Estaba viendo a una chica en los departamentos de enseguida.

_"... Saubi... Saubi voltea a verme..."_

_"Pasa algo Ritsuka?... Oi, quita esa expresión de tu rostro, que pasa?" _Mis ojos estaban rojos, y yo sentía que me pondría a llorar en cualquier momento.

_"... Saubi... dime... te gustan las chicas?"_

_"No... me gustas tu"_

_"Mentira! Estabas viendo a esa chica hace unos minutos!"_

_"Eso es por una razón completamente diferente..."_

_"A si?! Y cual es?"_

_"No puedo decírtelo..." _Mis ojos me quemaban, no lo podía tolerar, tenia un nudo en la garganta, estaba a punto de llorar y salir huyendo de esa casa pero todo lo que podía hacer era quedarme inmóvil frente a este bastardo.

_"... ya veo..."_

_"Ritsuka... Oi! Ritsuka!"_ Mi visión comenzó a ponerse borrosa, y la voz de Saubi se hizo lejana aun estando parado frente a mi. En unos instantes, todo se volvió obscuro.

_"...tsuka! Oi, Ritsuka! Despierta! Despierta, estoy aquí! Mírame, Ritsuka!... Maldición... Debí haberlo notado... Tiene fiebre... Llamare al medico..."_

_"... No... no llames al medico..."_

_"!... Ritsuka! Oi, como estas?"_

_"... Ugh... quiero vomitar..."_

_"Espera, traeré un poco de agua."_

Saubi me ayudo a sentarme en la cama y coloco el vaso de agua en mis labios. El agua estaba helada y se corría por entre mis labios, la sensación del agua bajar por dentro de mi hacia que las nauseas bajaran y me daba una increíble sensación de alivio.

_"Baka... Por que no me dijiste que te sentías mal?! No sabes lo preocupado que estaba?!"_

_"Lo siento, no me di cuenta..."_

_"Como no puedes darte cuenta, Ritsuka! Es tu cuerpo! Debes saber cuando te sientes mal y cuando te sientes bien!"_

_"... tienes razón... Discúlpame... cuidare mas de mi, lo prometo..."_

_"Mereces un castigo... Ritsuka... Esta noche, te enseñare lo que significa sentirse bien..."_

_"Eh?" _No había procesado completamente lo que me había dicho cuando Saubi ya estaba sobre mi.

_"Sa... Saubi... ?"_

_"Ritsuka... Por haberme preocupado, este sera tu castigo..."_

En ese momento, Saubi tomo mis manos y comenzó a besar mi cuello, succionando cada parte en el que sus labios tocaran y dejando ir ruidosamente.

_"Ah!... Saubi, detente! Eso duele! No seas tan brusco!"_

_"Si no fuera brusco esto no podría ser considerado un castigo..." _Trague saliva al escuchar eso.

_**"En que carajos me metí ahora?! Saubi!"**_

_"Me gusta esa cara... anda... suplica... di mi nombre... Quiero escucharte decir mi nombre..."_

_"... Sa... Saubi..." _Pareció que un escalofrió corrió por su espalda, ya que su cuerpo se contorsionó de forma extraña.

_"Ritsuka... Quieres saber por que veía a esa mujer?"_

_"Que...?"_

_"Fue porque, te imaginaba a ti como una dama... Si tu fueras mujer... podrías cargar a mi hijo en tu vientre si lo hiciéramos sin protección..."_

_"Pero Saubi... aun no hemos hecho nada parecido... Aun conservo mis orejas..."_

_"Heh... No por mucho..."_

_"...!" _Saubi metió su mano en mis pantalones estimulando mi parte intima!

_"Ah!... Saubi!... Eso... eso se siente... se siente..."_

_"Bien..."_

_"Si! Ah... no pares!"_

_"No planeaba hacerlo, mi querido Ritsuka... planeo hacerte sentir bien toda la noche... Prepárate!"_

_"Ahh! Saubi! No pares! Sigue! Ah... Ah... Ah!"_

_"Ritsuka..."_

_"Saubi...! Me... me voy a mojar!... Saubi! Aaahhh!" _Había hecho un desastre... Que vergonzoso... Moje toda su mano, mi ropa, y la ropa de Saubi... Nunca había experimentado algo que me hiciera eyacular tan fuerte... Carajo! Que pasa conmigo?!

_"Bien hecho, Ritsuka... Me estas gustando cada vez mas... Venga... aun no hemos terminado..."_

_"Eh?... Ah!..."_ Después de ello, Saubi arranco mis pantalones de un tirón y comenzó a juguetear mas con mis partes, tomándolos con una mano y metiendo su dedo por detrás con la otra y estimulándolos con su lengua, todo al mismo tiempo!

_"Oh... Ritsuka... Eres adorable... Te haré perder tus orejas esta noche!"_

_"Ah... Saubi... Aaahh!..."_

_"Estas listo, Ritsuka? Lo puedo meter en ti?"_

_"Ah... Ah... Si..." _Una sonrisa se mostró en el rostro de Saubi, podía leer sus pensamientos con ella... Saubi estaba pensando, **_"Te comeré esta noche,_**** Ritsuka."**... Tenia miedo, pero sabiendo que es Saubi, sabia que no me iba a arrepentir.

Saubi se deshizo de la poca ropa que aun quedaba en mi y después hizo lo mismo con la que el traía, estando los dos expuestos nos estimulamos mutuamente por un rato mas.

_"Lo voy a meter, Ritsuka... Estas listo?"_

_"... Si, Saubi..."_

_"Te dolerá un poco, por favor aguanta... Prometo ser gentil... por un rato..." _En un instante, ya tenia a Saubi dentro de mi.

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _Un dolor inmenso corrió por mi espalda haciéndome temblar en los brazos de Saubi.

_"Aguanta... argh... no te pongas tenso!"_

_"huff... huff... huff... Sa... Saubi... esto duele mucho... argh... pero... se siente... muy bien... no pares... no dejes de moverte... ah!"_

_"Ritsuka... estas seguro? Estas sangrando mucho... debería detenerme... no fue correcto de mi parte... te desmayaste hace poco... Que estoy haciendo contigo?" _Intentando salirse dentro de mi, me abalance para abrazarlo.

_"No!... Saubi, no te detengas... Por favor... Ámame toda la noche... hazme olvidar lo que me hizo mi cruel madre... ámame como si fuera mujer si así lo deseas... solo quiero que termines lo que empezaste... Ámame... solo... termina de amarme esta noche, Saubi..."_

_"Ritsuka... *sigh*... Esta bien... estas listo? Voy a empezar a ser un poco mas rudo contigo... detén me si el dolor se vuelve mas fuerte..."_

_"Esta bien... Ámame tan fuerte como quieras... Esta noche soy tuyo..."_

_"Esta bien... Aqui va... Ah! Ugh! Aahh!"_

_"Ahh... Ah... Ahhh... Mnn... Ahhh..." _El paso de Saubi se volvió tan fuerte, que sentía que me partiría en dos por placer.

_"Ritsuka... No lo puedo contener... Me voy a correr..."_

_"Suéltalo dentro... quiero sentir tu semen dentro de mi... Ah!... Ahh..."_

_"Ritsuka... Mnn... Ah... me... me corro..."_

_"Yo... yo también... Mngh... Ahh...!"_ Ambos llegamos a nuestro delicioso clímax simultáneamente y caímos derrotados en la cama, sudorosos y ambos cubiertos de nuestro semen combinado. El olor era impregnante y potente, la mezcla de olores cosquilleaban mi nariz... pero estaba feliz... Había perdido mis orejas con el hombre que amo a morir, nada podía hacerme mas feliz que eso. Y sin darme cuenta, una risilla se escapo de mis labios.

_"Ritsuka?... Te estas riendo?"_

_"Perdón... es solo que... duele... pero me hace feliz... Al fin fui uno contigo Saubi... Ugh..."_

_"Ritsuka! Que pasa?!"_

_"Lo había olvidado por completo... A mama le va a dar un paro cardíaco cuando se entere... me va a matar ahora si..."_

_"Jaja, no te preocupes... Estas bajo mis alas... Yo te protegeré..."_

_"Saubi... si... mañana le mandare una carta... espero no le pase nada cuando la lea..."_

_"No te preocupes... siendo tu madre creo que mas bien investigara hasta encontrarte y encontrar quien te quito tus hermosas orejas... de lo cual me siento orgulloso..."_

_"Que? Y eso por que?"_

_"Porque no hay riesgos de que quedes embarazado de mi hijo a tan corta edad y no hay necesidad de usar protección... de esa manera puedo eyacular cuantas veces quiera dentro de ti sin preocuparme... ademas... Ya eres mio completamente."_ Ese comentario hizo que mi rostro ardiera en vergüenza, pero una tímida sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

Nos quedamos dormidos abrazados y enredados en la sabanas manchadas de sangre y mojadas en una mezcla de semen y sudor de ambos. Temprano en la mañana fue cuando ocurrió algo completamente inesperado.

_"Saubi! Ritsuka! Hemos llegado! Tenemos hambre que hay para... AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! RITSUKA NO TIENE OREJAS!"_

**_"Demonios... ya va a comenzar todo el escándalo... y tan temprano en la mañana... ugh!"_**

_"Saubi, que le has hecho al pobre de Ritsuka?! AAAAAHHHH PONTE ROPA DESCARADO!"_

**_"Hola mama:_**

**_Hay muchas cosas que debo contarte, pero primero... Como estas? Has estado tomando tus medicamentos y comiendo apropiadamente? Has estado cuidando de tu salud? Como esta papa? Que tal le va en el trabajo? Consiguió ese aumento que tanto quería?_**

**_Dejando eso de lado, mama. Debo confesarte algo. Perdí mis orejas hace muy poco... Fue una experiencia muy bonita y la verdad espero que no me odies por ello (o que te pase algo por ello) porque a para mi sera una memoria que no olvidare nunca una acción de la cual no me arrepiento. La persona con la que las perdí es una gran persona y cuida mucho de mi, así que por eso no debes de preocuparte, se que estoy e buenas manos._**

**_Otra cosa, mama. No planeo regresar a casa en un tiempo. Se que las cosas no están bien aya ni tampoco entre nosotros, pero te prometo que si tu Ritsuka vuelve mientras que estemos separados, le pediré a Saubi que lo lleve contigo; no se si para entonces yo habré desaparecido o no, pero por favor cuéntale al verdadero Ritsuka que no se espante cuando descubra que perdió las orejas a una edad corta, dile que fue algo bonito y por amor._**

**_Mama, no puedo prometer mucho en una situación así... pero quiero que sepas que yo no voy a dejar de pensar en ti y no dejare de preocuparme por ti y por papa, así que, has todo lo que puedas por cuidar bien de ti y de tu salud, esta bien? Estoy en buenas manos, no te preocupes por mi, de acuerdo? Estaré esperando tu respuesta mama, prometo mantenerme en contacto contigo, así que, procura contestar mis cartas lo mas que puedas, OK? Cuida de ti y de papa._**

**_Te quiere, Ritsuka."_**

RAYOS! Me he vuelto fujoshi... Por favor comenten sus reviews! Algo nuevo y picosito!


End file.
